The project involves studies of DNA tumor viruses of the papovavirus group and concerns mapping viral genes and regulatory signals for normal viral development and transforming function in mammalian cells. The respective functions for transformation and viral DNA replication of BK virus and SV40 will be compared with regard to their sequence relatedness and complementation properties. Studies also center on mapping and sequence analysis of control signals of the viral genes in order to understand their regulatory mechanisms for gene regulation.